hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 6
Show #6 (K-06 REV) *Original airdate: October 12, 1968 *Known repeat airdates: March 1, 1969; July 26, 1969; December 13, 1969 TV Guide summary: Tunes: "Wait Till Tomorrow" and "I'll Be A Millionaire." Rundown: Show #K-06 REV *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (11, 12) *The Sour Grapes Bunch challenge the Splits to a knot-tying contest. Fleegle sends Drooper outside to meet with them. When Drooper returns, he says the contest “was a tie;” his tail is tied into a knot. (11) *Cuckoo introduces the cartoon. (11) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “Sky Raiders Of The Desert.” Nida is abducted by the evil Kabul’s sky raiders and taken to his deadly fortress. Rushing to save the princess before she can be taken to Bakaar’s slave market, the Arabian Knights enter the fortress and discover the sky raiders’ stolen fortune. A harrowing chase takes place. which ends when Kabul is captured and a caravan formed for the purpose of restoring the stolen treasure to its rightful owner. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (11) *Secret password (Arrow) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back with more fun and surprises”) *Song : “Wait Til Tomorrow” (11) *Banana Splits News: Georgia Mae Twiddle has just returned from Hollywood, where she has made her first picture. (11) *Drooper waters a flower. Each time he turns around, the flower suddenly grows taller. He goes to get Fleegle and Bingo. By the time they return, the flower is back to its original size. When Fleegle and Bingo leave, the flower sprouts back up again. *Bingo introduces the cartoon. *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Moorish Galley.” His Excellency commissions a magician to make the Musketeers “disappear,” only to reappear aboard a slave galley ship. While the Queen sorrowfully searches for them, the Musketeers overcome their pirate captain, steer the ship back to France and reappear magically before their joyful Queen. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (12) *Snorky cleans the pad. He vacuums a picture of a woman, but vacuums up her front tooth. *Riddle Time (Four-door banana) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Drooper balances a high stack of cups. Fleegle compliments him on his skill. Drooper thanks Fleegle and walks away, casually carrying the stack of cups, which have been glued together. (12) *Cuckoo introduces “Danger Island.” (12) (For unknown reasons, this brief segment had no visual portion in the half-hour syndicated version of the show; only a blank white screen was present.) *Danger Island 11: Dr. Haydn and his daughter, Leslie, begin their journey to the cave with Morgan, Chongo and Link. After a dangerous trip, they return to the cave. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (11) *Danger Island 12: In the cave, Dr. Haydn finds his brother’s map, which shows where the lost city of Tobanya is located. Suddenly, the earth begins to shake...an earthquake. They all run out of the cave, but Dr. Haydn decides to go back for the map. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (12) *Hold The Bus! The live-action running Splits are superimposed over animated cops, armored tanks, dinosaurs, and Paw Rugg of “The Hillbilly Bears.” *Drooper takes out the trash. The trash can is still throwing trash back at him, so he gets Fleegle to help him, but the trash can punches Fleegle in the face and knocks him out. (12) *Song: “I’ll Be A Millionaire” (Unreleased) (12) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“We’ll be back in a minute for more fun and surprises”) *Fleegle calls the club to order and pounds his gavel. The cuckoo bird tells him to be careful. There is a knock at the door. Fleegle answers the door to be greeted by an animated witch, who asks if she left her broom there the night before. *Dear Drooper (Count cows quickly) (11) *Fleegle adjourns the meeting. He asks the other Splits to say goodbye, but they say they are bashful. Fleegle suggests they pretend the strangers in the audience are their relatives. Drooper and Bingo then bid farewell to various family members. *Riddle Time (Yogi Banana) *Season 2 closing Syndicated Version Episode 11 *Introduction *The Sour Grapes Bunch challenge the Splits to a knot-tying contest. Fleegle sends Drooper outside to meet with them. When Drooper returns, he says the contest “was a tie;” his tail is tied into a knot. *Cuckoo introduces the cartoon. (11) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “Sky Raiders Of The Desert.” Nida is abducted by the evil Kabul’s sky raiders and taken to his deadly fortress. Rushing to save the princess before she can be taken to Bakaar’s slave market, the Arabian Knights enter the fortress and discover the sky raiders’ stolen fortune. A harrowing chase takes place. which ends when Kabul is captured and a caravan formed for the purpose of restoring the stolen treasure to its rightful owner. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Song : “Wait Til Tomorrow” *Banana Splits News: Georgia Mae Twiddle has just returned from Hollywood, where she has made her first picture. *Bingo introduces Danger Island *Danger Island 11: Dr. Haydn and his daughter, Leslie, begin their journey to the cave with Morgan, Chongo and Link. After a dangerous trip, they return to the cave. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Dear Drooper (Count cows quickly) Episode 12 *Introduction *Drooper balances a high stack of cups. Fleegle compliments him on his skill. Drooper thanks Fleegle and walks away, casually carrying the stack of cups, which have been glued together. *Bingo introduces the cartoon. *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Moorish Galley.” His Excellency commissions a magician to make the Musketeers “disappear,” only to reappear aboard a slave galley ship. While the Queen sorrowfully searches for them, the Musketeers overcome their pirate captain, steer the ship back to France and reappear magically before their joyful Queen. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Riddle Time (Four-door banana) *Drooper takes out the trash. The trash can is still throwing trash back at him, so he gets Fleegle to help him, but the trash can punches Fleegle in the face and knocks him out. *Song: “I’ll Be A Millionaire” (Unreleased) *Danger Island 12: In the cave, Dr. Haydn finds his brother’s map, which shows where the lost city of Tobanya is located. Suddenly, the earth begins to shake...an earthquake. They all run out of the cave, but Dr. Haydn decides to go back for the map. *Hold The Bus! The Splits are being chased by a variety of predators. *Riddle Time (Yogi Banana) *Fleegle adjourns the meeting. He asks the other Splits to say goodbye, but they say they are bashful. Fleegle suggests they pretend the strangers in the audience are their relatives. Drooper and Bingo then bid farewell to various family members. Trivia *For unknown reasons, the segment in which Cuckoo introduces "Danger Island" had no visual portion in the half-hour syndicated version of the show; only a blank white screen was present. *This is the first episode not to follow the regular cartoon feature presentation. Usually it is Arabian Knights/Danger Island/The Three Musketeers. Now, it is Arabian Knights/The Three Musketeers/Danger Island. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index